


Turkey for Two

by ShipersAnonymous



Category: Anaaron, Grown-ish (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Holidays, Shower Sex, Smutty, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipersAnonymous/pseuds/ShipersAnonymous
Summary: Turkey for Two turns into a steamier than usual shower date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another two shot. This is part one. Hope you like it ❤️😍

* * *

 

Ana zipped up her bag, excited. She hadn't seen her family for a while and though Thanksgiving wasn't as huge a celebration at her house it still gave her an excuse to go see her family.

 

"Bye Ana, Happy Thanksgiving!" Zoe screamed from the hall way as she and Nomi rolled their bags towards the door.

 

"Wait!" Ana screamed and ran out of her room to meet them.

 

"You two were gonna leave without giving me a hug?" she said dramatically and the girls laughed as they embraced eachother.

 

"I don't do hugs." Nomi said playfully staying away but Ana forced her into one none the less and she gave in.

 

"You're lucky I love you." she told Ana and after a last goodbye the girls left. Ana herself would only be leaving later that week (she just packed her bags cause she preferred to be prepared a head of time and not like Nomi who was screaming for her sneakers an hour before her flight) so she made herself a cup of hot chocolate and got comfortable on the couch as she scrolled through channels to find a cheesy holiday movie. She was nodding off to sleep when a knock sounded at her door. Confused and disoriented by sleep she walked over lazyly and opened the door. The sight of Aaron on the other side of the door jolted her out of her drowsiness real quick and she plastered on a smile, more than happy to see him.

 

"Hey beautiful." he said with a grin and Ana was about ready to jump him. The over achieving pair had decided to finish all the assignments and projects due after Thanksgiving break before they left and hadn't seen eachother for almost two weeks, and she thought she wouldn't see him for a week more. Every inch of her body was screaming for him but she fought of the urge and kept her composure. 

 

"Well this is a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" she asked moving aside to let him in.

 

"Let's just say I couldn't stand the idea of not seeing you for another week, so I pushed up my flight and decided to pay you a visit," he held up a white grocery bag and added,

"I brought turkey and wine."

She smiled as he took the items out of the bag and she closed the door behind her. She hugged him from behind, pressing her cheek against his back and giving in to the feeling of comfort his proximity brought her. She sighed as her body relaxed into him and he turned around in her arms to face her.

 

"Is everything alright?" he queried. 

"Yeah, everything's fine now that you're here. I missed you." she said looking up at him and he gave her a soft smile before he leaned in and kissed her. It had been so long since their lips and both intended it to be a slow, sweet, welcoming kiss but their bodies had other plans. Before things got too heated the pair separated, breathless and disoriented. 

 

"Wow that was....something," Ana breathed out and Aaron nodded his head in agreement. 

"You know what I feel like right now? Cookies. You want some cookies? I think you want some cookies," she rambled on making her way to the freezer, the cold air helped reduce her body temperature and she was suddenly extremely grateful for the person who invented the refrigerator. Ana couldn't help thinking that this was hers, Zoe's and Nomi's space and as much she wanted to tear Aaron's clothes off and let him do what he would to her she also wanted to respect their little sanctuary (despite the fact that her roomates hadn't extended her the same courtesy). She took out the cookie dough that her and the girls had made the weekend before and placed it on the marble island along with a rolling pin, cookie cutters, a cookie tray and some flour. She just managed to sprinkle the counter top with flour before Aaron came up behind her and placed his hands on either side of her on the counter. 

 

"I'm starving," he whispered into her ear and she closed her eyes as she willed her hormones to behave. 

"Um, well if you'd wait a little for me to put these cookies in the oven we could try the turkey you got, " she said shakily trying to focus on the task at hand, although she feared that food wouldn't satiate his hunger. 

Confirming her suspicions he planted a feathery kiss on her neck and said, 

"I had something else in mind."

With that he moved his hands to her hips and gripped her gently as gave her sensitive neck some much needed attention. Ana closed her eyes yet again but this time the action only sharpened her craving. 

"I, I'm not on the menu," she murmured unconvincingly then turned around and crashed her lips to his. Their kisses were passionate but slow, greedy but gentle. He placed his hands on the nape of her neck to draw her closer than roamed her body. He felt his way down her back and felt her tremble a little when he reached the small of her back that was left unprotected by her crop top. But he didn't stop there. 

 

His roaming hands ventured further south, finding their way to her ass where they gave a little squeeze before he hosted her up and placed her on the floured surface.

"Well you're own the tabel and I'm ready to dig in," he breathed before swallowing her protests with another slow, flame igniting kiss. He pulled her towards him and she straddled his waist, then he pulled her crop top over her head and slowly layed her down. She chuckled and he broke away from her giving her a curious look.

"I'm gonna need another shower to get all this flour off of me, Aaron. I don't suppose you'd want to shampoo my hair?" she chuckled out again and after one glimpse of his calculating expression she wished that she could take it all back.

 

"Was that an offer Ms Torres?" he asked as he picked her up by the backs of her legs and carried her to the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around his neck and answered, 

"It was actually a joke but I'm willing to hear your proposition," 

With her resistance hanging on by a thread Ana decided to let bygones be bygones. What the girls didn't know wouldn't hurt them and she honestly needed this. Aaron put her down on the bathroom floor and she reached for the band of her sweat pants but he stopped her. 

"That's my job," he said then turned the hot water tap and let it run to warm the water. Within seconds the room was flooded with steam and Ana could feel her hair begin to cling to the sides of her face from the moisture. He adjutsted the water to his liking then took of his shirt and turned to face her. 

"Now, about that proposition," he said, his face revealing that she was in for a treat. He smiled down at her as he pulled down her sweatpants then left a trail of kisses on her legs on his way up. He stopped at her waist stood up reaching behind her for the clasp of her bright pink push up bra. In one swift motion he had it unhooked and on the floor. Ana was motionless through it all, watching him carefully as he took in the sight of her semi naked body as if he were seeing her for the very first time. He left her lacy panties on and undressed himself, his arousal more than obvious through his boxers. 

 

Seeing his body reacting to her so extremely made her ache for him even more. She closed the space between them, pressing her bare chest on his, then standing on the tips of her toes, she reached up and kissed him. As always their kisses were soft caresses. Not urgent and violent and fast as I expected but rather timid and loving and languid intended to make the moment last as long as it possibly could. He whisked her into his arms and carried her into the shower, closing the glass door behind them. The water ran down their heated bodies, warming them further with a promise of what was yet to come. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part. Sorry it took so long 🤗  
> Warning: is a lil bit hot 🔥⚠️  
> Have fun 😍  
> 😘

* * *

 

Ana's body was wet in more ways than one but Aaron was on a mission to discover every single spot that made her quiver. He moved away from her lips and licked a searing path down her neck, over her collarbone, in the crevice between her breasts, down to her abdomen and just above the band to her lacy thong.  
"We gotta get rid of these if we're gonna get you all cleaned up," he said tugging at the band then slowly, almost as if he were testing her patience, he dragged the soaked fabric down her thighs and set it a side. Rising up to meet her he spun her around then reached for the bottle of liquid soap and pored some of it's contents on to his hands. The aroma immediately took over, surrounding them with the sweet smell of roses.   
He nibbled on her ear then whispered,  
"I hope you don't mind, but I like being thorough."

She shivered and with that he rubbed her shoulders, gently working up a lather and the sensation of his hands on her was enough to drive her crazy. He massaged her shoulders for a minute then lazily moved his foamy hands south. He held both of her breasts and soaped them with firm circular motions. A moan escaped Ana's lips, egging him on so with one final squeeze he let got of her ladies and made his way to her abdomen. Aaron stroked her again in circular motions then moved to her back lattered her from her shoulders to her butt, giving each perfect cheek his undivided attention.  
"Aaron, I don't think I can take much more of this," she breathed desperate for the ultimate prize.  
"Hush babe, let me finish my pitch," he said.

Something inside her flipped then and she decided that she was tired of having him calling the shots. She spun around to face him and held his bulge in one hand. Aaron took in a sharp, short gasp of breath and she narrowed her eyes to look at him and said,  
"Consider this my signature of approval."  
She hocked her fingers on to the band of his boxers and pulled them down swiftly, letting his erection spring free. She held him in one hand massaging him with just the right amount of force. Aaron closed his eyes, giving in to the feeling of her delicate hand on his hard on. She stroked him with a steady pace then remebered that he had more than just a shaft for her to play with. Keeping her movements steady she used her free hand to give his others members some attention.

"You're gonna kill me woman." he groaned, his voice deep and guttural.   
"That's Boss lady Torres to you mister," she purred, and that was the cherry on top. All manners of gentility forgotten he slammed her against the shower wall, forcing the air out of her, then swallowed all her protests with a ravenous kiss that left her light headed. His hands glided over her slick body and he lifted her, lining himself up with her opening.   
"Slow it down, I'm not going anywhere," Ana murmered and heading her advice he started into her slowly. She felt herself tightening around him as he inched deeper into her with every second. He slid all the way into her, then pulled back and repeated the action with the same snail like pace. His hands clasped her hips directing her movements to match his gentle thrusts. He buried his face in her neck, sucking on her fragile skin and leaving his mark. Ana's breath came in short pants, punctuated by moans of undeniable pleasure.

He made love to her like he feared that when it was all over she'd vanish and he'd never see her again. He's whole body ached at the mere thought of it so he pulled himself away from her tentalising skin and said,   
"I love you Ana."  
She leaned in and pecked his lips before responding,   
"I love you too Aaron."   
They kissed, with those words of promise hanging in the air and then more than ever they felt like a single unit. He carried on his slow pace leading Ana too a mind blowing climax. She rolled her head back as the wave of ecstasy washed over her and Aaron carried on pushing into her finding his own sweet realease soon after.

The couple finished off their shower, complete with Aaron shampooing and conditioning Ana's hair, and made their way to her bedroom to get dressed. Ana had given Aaron a drawer in her room and even though he didn't live there and their relationship was still hush hush, it made her happy to have a piece of him in her space permanently. Sometimes when she really missed him, which was often, she'd creep one of his t-shirts out of the drawer and put it on to sleep. All his clothes smelled like him and they made her feel like he was right there with her, holding her in his arms. As she picked out what she was going to wear Aaron came up behind her and rested his hands on her waist swinging her ever so slightly from side to side.   
"So do we have a deal Ms.... Boss lady Torres?" he asked.   
"Yes, yes we do," she answered then leaned her head to the side to kiss him lightly.

"Now let's get dressed and move back into the kitchen. I'm famished," she added.   
"Hmm, I wonder why?" Aaron teased with a knowing grin and the two burst out laughing as they got dressed then moved to the kitchen for a glass of wine and some turkey for two.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK time to be honest. I'm a Smutt virgin and this is one of my first works. If you liked it I'm happy😍😍 if I made ya cringe I'm really sorry 😂😂 I'm a work in progress (thus any suggestions you have please do share) 😅♥️ none the less, thanks for reading 🤗
> 
> XOXO   
> 💕💕


End file.
